cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deutsche Reichspolizei
The Deutsche Reichspolizei (German Imperial Police - DRP) is the national armed police service of Germany. It carries out law enforcement duties and has jusrisdiction over both the civil population and military forces. It is also trained to carry out defensive military operations in time of war. Organisation The Reichspolizei is headed by a Chef der Reichspolizei and consists of the National Headquarters (Reichspolizeipräsidium) in Potsdam, a central training school in Lübeck, 30 DRP-Direktionen (Regional Headquarters) and 599 DRP-Inspektione (Stations). The National Headquarters in Berlin has the following departments: *Police Command (Polizeileiteng) *Abteilung LA: Situation & Analysis *Abteilung GA: Special Security *Abteilung KP: Criminal Police *Abteilung IA: International Affairs *Abteilung IK: Information & Communications Technical Centre *Abteilung PM: Police Technology & Supply Management *Abteilung RP: Personnel & Legal *Abteilung HA: Budget, Organisation, Medical & Security Technology Service The Regional Headquarters each have an investigation department and a mobile inspection and observation unit. The Reichspolizeiakademie is in Lübeck and controls the five basic training schools in Swisttal, Neustrelitz, Oerlenbach, Walsrode and Eschwege. It is also in charge of the Federal Police Sport School in Bad Endorf and a competitive sport project in Kienbaum near Berlin The Zentrale Direktion Reichsbereitschaftspolizei controls the mobile support and rapid reaction battalions Special Units *Aviation Group *Diensteinheit IX *Water Police Mission The primary responsibilities of the Reichspolizei are to: *Support Forces missions by providing policing and operational support *Investigate and report incidents involving military or criminal offenses *Develop and apply crime prevention measures to protect communities against criminal acts *Coordinate tasks related to persons held in custody (including military detainees and prisoners of war) *Provide security at German embassies around the world *Provide service to the community through conflict mediation, negotiation, dispute resolution, public relations and victim assistance *Perform other policing duties, such as traffic control, traffic-accident investigation, emergency response, and liaison with allied and other foreign police forces Uniform & Equipment The Reichspolizei wear the same uniforms and rank badges as the rest of the Reichswehr, but also have their own distinctive insignia. They are armed with light weapons, generally a pistol (P8) or SMG (MP7), as well as the normal police equipment, such as a baton and handcuffs. Training Officer Reichspolizei Officers begin their military careers with all other potential oficers by attending the Initial Officers Course at the Hauptkadettenanstalt for 48 weeks, followed by attendance at the Reichswehr Military Technical Academy for 3 years to obtain their degrees. Reichspolizei Officers will attend the Infantry School (Infanterieschule)to learn the duties and responsibilities required to command and lead an Infantry Platoon. This training is designed to progressively develop leadership skills while offering in-depth tactical challenges associated with conducting operations. Weaponry training will also be a part of this learning experience. Reichspolizei Officers then attend the Police Officer Qualification course at the Reichspolizeiakademie. This course is six months long and includes the following topics: *Military police patrol management *Police operations administration *Crime scene management supervision *Investigation and interview techniques *Investigation management *Police program administration *Security programs administration *Military Police Units in Field Operations command Reichspolizei Officers may be offered the opportunity to develop specialized skills through formal courses and on-the-job training, including: *Criminal Identification Specialist *Polygraph Examiner *Major Crime Investigator *Crime Scene Manager *Major Case Team commander *Drug Investigator *Sexual Assault and Fraud Investigations *Homicide investigation *Forensic identification *Undercover operative *Army tactical operations *Executive police development As they progress in their career, Reichspolizei Officers who demonstrate the required ability and potential will be offered advanced training. Available courses include: *Criminal Investigator *Officer Safety Instructor *Senior Police Administration Enlisted Basic training for enlisted personnel assigned to the Reichspolizei consists of the 12 week Basic Military Skills Course at the School of Infantry (Infanterieschule). For recruits from outside the Germanosphere ther is an additional 11 weeks of German language and cultural training. Polizisten attend one of five Aus- und Fortbildungszentrum der Reichspolizei (Police Basic Training Centres) over a six-month period. They will learn the basics of Prussian civilian and military law, investigative techniques, and acquire skills necessary to perform daily Police functions. Polizisten may be offered the opportunity to develop specialized skills through formal courses and on-the-job training, including: *Criminal Identification Specialist *Polygraph Examiner *Major Crime Investigator *Crime Scene Manager *Major Case Management *Drug Investigator *Sexual Assault and Fraud Investigations *Clandestine Lab Investigator *Homicide Investigator As they progress in their career, Polizisten who demonstrate the required ability and potential will be offered advanced training. Available courses include: *Interview Techniques *Criminal Investigator *Officer Safety Instructor *Senior Police Administration *Use-of-force Instructor Links * Neue Deutsche Reich * Reichsministerium des Inneren Category:Military Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia